zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time Master Quest Glitches
This page is a list of glitches in ''The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time Master Quest''. Problematic Cows 1) Enter Lord Jabu-Jabu and in the very first room stand on the floor(not the angled slope) in front of one of the cows in the wall. 2) Play Epona's Song. The cow will offer Link some milk, but after it stops talking you'll get no milk. The cow is now "stuck", it doesn't moo and can't be interacted with. If you walk up the sloped ground in front of the cow to get closer to it Link will recieve a bottle of milk and the cow will revert to normal. Problematic Cows II 1) You must have only one empty bottle with you. Enter Lord Jabu-Jabu and in the very first room stand on the floor(not the angled slope) in front of one of the cows in the wall. 2) Play Epona's Song. 3) Repeat with the cow on the other side of the room. 4) Walk up to one of the cows to recieve a bottle of milk so you have no more empty bottle. 5) Walk up to the other cow. The "you picked something up" sound will play and the cow will revert to normal. Problematic Cows III 1) You must have only one empty bottle with you. Enter Lord Jabu-Jabu and in the very first room stand on the floor (not the angled slope) in front of one of the cows in the wall. 2) Play Epona's Song. 3) Go to the cow on the other side of the room and climb up the slope to get close to it. 4) Play Epona's song. As soon as Link finishes playing the song he'll get a bottle of milk, then the cow will tell you it's too bad you don't have any bottles for her to put milk in. If you have more than one empty bottle the cow will offer you milk then you'll recieve two bottles of milk in a row. Problematic Cows IV 1) Enter Lord Jabu-Jabu and go to the room where the BigOcto miniboss is. 2) Jump on the center platform and ride it to the room above. 3) In one of the walls is a cow, stand below it and play Epona's Song. The cow will offer you milk and then freeze. You now cannot shoot it to open the door out of this room, and cannot get close enough to recieve milk from it. Save and quit to get out. Master's Ladder Lock 1) Enter Dodongo's Cavern and go to the room on the second floor which is at the bottom left of the map. 2) Inside are three Dodongos, kill them. 3) As soon as you've killed the third one and before it explodes climb onto the ladder on the platform in the middle of the room. 4) Once the third one explodes a cinema showing the door being unbarred will take place, during this cinema hold the analog stick either up or down. Once the cinema finishes Link will be stuck in the middle of the ladder and the game will be "locked". Chest Crate 1) Go to the Fire Temple. 2) Head to the eastern-most room on the third floor, and get onto the upper level within it. 3) Up here is a cell with a Goron in, opened by the crystal shock switch within the cell. Open the cell. 4) At the back left corner of the cell is a crate, stand on the east side of the crate facing it, the action icon should change to 'open'. 5) Press A. Link will open the chest hidden in the crate even though the crate has not been destroyed. Hydro Lift 1) Enter Lord Jabu-Jabu's Belly. 2) Go to the room where you get the Boomerang. 3) There is jet of water on the western side of the room. Run into it and, as you start to get pushed out, press B to do a jump attack. If you had the correct angle you should be lifted up on top of the water jet, which places you above the roof of the room. From here you can jump back into the room or into the void. Hydro Lift II 1) Enter the Spirit Temple. 2) Up the stairs to the east is a jet of water. Go to where either side of the jet meets the wall and run/roll into the jet. 3) As you begin to get pushed out press B (you must already have your sword out) to do an attack. If done correctly you will not be forced out of the jet and will end up on top of it (as child Link, as adult Link you get crushed when you touch the ceiling). From here you can jump into the void, back to where you came from or into the area on the other side normally only accessible by adult Link. Be careful not to use any small keys you may have while in this area, if you do so and save your game you will be unable to complete the temple. Master's Skulltula Lockup 1) Perform the Hydro Lift II glitch. 2) Go through into the Adult Link area. 3) Go through the west-most of the three doors here. 4) Stand on the Triforce mark on the ground in this room. 5) Above you on the ceiling is a Golden Skulltula, kill it. 6) Equip the Ocarina and the boomerang. 7) Throw your boomerang at the Golden Skulltula Token. 8) As the boomerang reaches Link, with the token in tow, pull out the Ocarina, you must pull it out about 1/2 a second before you get the token. If done correctly Link will begin to take out the Ocarina, pause for a second to grab the boomerang out of midair, then continue to take out the Ocarina. Now either the full message about collecting a Golden Skulltula token will appear, after which 'Return' will appear on the B button, press B to get rid of the message and lock the game. Or, the song score will come up, play any non warp song and after it finishes the game will be locked. Corridor's Shortcoming 1) Enter the Forest Temple. 2) Head to the room where you get the Fairy Bow, cast Farore's Wind here. 3) Go back up the stairs, through the twisted corridor and into the next room with the two Blue Bubbles. Up to the right of the door, on the ground floor in this room, is a crystal shock switch, hit it to untwist the corridor. 4) Use Farore's Wind again and choose to warp to your set warp point. 5) Once again exit this room, go down up the stairs and into the now untwisted corridor, exit through the other end of the corridor. You'll appear behind the eastern wall of the room through the door, where the door you just came through would connect to the room, if the corridor was still twisted. You can move forward and jump into the room, jump off to your right to fall into the void or jump off to the left to land in another part of the temple where you are now stuck. Bonus Key 1) Enter the Water Temple, you must have the Boss Key and have depressed the floor switch which opens the gates around the main room. 2) Drop down to the bottom floor of the main room and head north to the vortex room. 3) Look to the left of the room as you enter to see a tunnel pouring water into the vortex pool, Navi will turn green in front of it. Play the Scarecrow's Song to make Pierre appear. 4) Hookshot to Pierre and continue down this tunnel, drop into the deeper section at the end. 5) Head through this underwater corridor to it's end, take off the Iron Boots and float up to the door here. 6) Go through the door to enter the room where the boss key was. A Stalfos will now appear, kill it. 7) Bust all the crates in the room open until you find one with a small key inside. You now have the extra special bonus small key. Why is it so special? Because it does nothing, all the locked doors in the temple are already open. Good luck finding somewhere to use it. Independent Quest 1) Perform the Prize Upgrade glitch. 2) Using the Golden Scale swim through the underwater warp from Lake Hylia to Zora's Domain. 3) Enter Lord Jabu-Jabu and complete the Dungeon, being very careful to use as few of the 10 Bombchus you get in there as possible. 4) Enter and complete Dodongo's Cavern using the Bombchus you have left over. You've now got all three Spiritual Stones, without having seen Princess Zelda at all, or learning Saria's Song, or getting the Goron Bracelet. Your game is now screwed, as you can never learn Zelda's Lullaby. Travel forwards in time and have fun! Pointless Death 1) Go to the Forest Temple. 2) Enter the main room, then go through the closest left door. Go through the small corridoor to get to the "block room". 3) Go up the first two ladders and push the two blocks around until you get one of them in the depression in the floor where it's meant to go. 4) Push the other through the archway next to the depressed block, so that half of it sticks out in front of the depressed block(see screenshot). 5) Climb onto the depressed block, from there onto the other block and then try to walk through the little part of the archway above this block. Link will be crushed by the too small space and respawn at the start of the room. Incidentally, the extra blocks on both levels of the room will now be gone, the important blocks will still be there however. Hydro Lift III 1) Enter Lord Jabu-Jabu. 2) Go the the room where you get the Boomerang(You must not yet have got it). 3) Go to the southern end of the room where there's a corridoor leading out. It's blocked by a water jet. 4) Just before the water jet face the right side of the corridoor(Right side on the map) and a little towards the jet. 5) Walk forwards into the wall, Link will be very slowly moving towards the jet. Once he touches it he'll slowly begin to rise up. 6) Just before you hit the ceiling, press B to do a jumping slash attack. If your timing and angle was right you'll slowly slide through the water jet and pop out the other side. You can do this on the other side of the corridoor also, but you may become stuck partway through the jet. Category:Glitches